


Cockolate Syrup

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, F/M, M/M, Multi, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Elounor's flat for Valentine's day and have some fun with chocolate syrup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> for my bff Kennedy

It was about three in the morning on Valentine's day in Holmes Chapel. Harry had stayed late working at the bakery, Eau de Chat, even though the shop closed at 10 o'clock. He had stayed up late to count all the bread dough they were selling for Valentine's day that day because it was Valentine's day.

He was hungry so he ate twelve pieces of bread dough raw. He then got horny because Louis and eleanor always make him horny from eating bread so now he is conditioned into getting an erection everytime he sees bread. But we already knew that.

He was so horny after eating all the bread, he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know if Louis and Eleanor were awake because it was three in the morning, so he calkked Stan, because he knew he would be awake.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Stans number. He picked up immediately.

"Sorry Barry I can't talk right now I'm banging these two hot chicks Hayley and Kennedy they just pied on me I have to go shove dildos up their asses." Then Stan hung up.

"But I'm a baker," Harry started crying. He curled up into a ball on the ground and cried for an hour. But soon a vibration from his pocket pulled him out of his baby haze. It was louis.

"Louis??!?"

"Yes Horry its me." He sounded horny too. " why did you call Stan when me and eleanor are ready right now?? Get your sweet ass over here immediately. Eleanor just ate my ate and it was so good she says she's still hungry and wants to eat yours too. So hurry."

Harry almost cried again because of how horny he was. He touched his sick and stroked it through his jeans to give him a little release for now.

He ran out of the bakery do fast he forgot to lock it up. He prayed to naughty boys asshole that no one would break in and steal all their love bread that he spent a long time making.

Harry arrived at louis and Eleanor's apartment a little later than expected because harry got hungry and stopped at the store for a light snack. He bought a bottle of chocolate syrup from tescos and then shoved it up his ass so it was like a buttplug. He wondered if naughty boy ever used zayn as a buttplug.

"Interested." Harry said as the door swung open to reveal a naked Louis with a whisk in his ass.

"What was that harny?"

Harry was so horny that he forgot what louis even asked him. He then pushed Louis back into his flat and dropped to his knees in the living room. He tlouuis dick into his mouth and grabbed the whisk still in his ass. He used the whisk like a dildo and shoved it in and out of louis ass while he slobbered all over Louis dick.

"Louis where did you go!?!!" Eleanor screamed from their bedroom. Harry could tell she was really hornry and ready to burst. He could smell her vagina scent from a mike away. It smelled like lard mixed with bread.

Harry grabbed louis by the dick and dragged him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Louis landed on his ass which only made the whisk go farther into his ass. Louis yelled in pain until it started to feel good.

Eleanor went "yyyaaayyy!!!!" When she saw harry because she loved him and wanted to finally eat his ass .

" Harpo let me eat your ass," she said with determination in her eyes.

Harry undressed faster than naruto and sonic the hedgehog combined. Soon he was on top of eleanor and fucking her vagina into the mattress. Louis looked over and saw that harry had only 2 nipples which was weird. He'd ask him about it later. Louis was still whisking his ass when his eyes caught sight of what was up Harry's ass.

He put his entire hand into Harry's ass to pull out what he just found. It was the chocolate syrup from Harry's short snack from before.

Eleanor turned harry over and started tounging Harry's asshole with her tongue.

" hey el is that ass tasting a lutle too assy for you?!?!" Louis asked.

Before both harry and eleanor could even process what was happening, louis was squirting chocolate syrup all over Harry's asshole. Eleanor smiled and shoved her face into his asscheeks, almost suffocating herself.

Meanwhile, harry started shaking violently and orgamsed all over the place. He can!e on louis ass which was now in his face still with the whisk in his ass. Louis was still dripping chocolate syrup all over their bodies when eleanor removed her face from Harry's ass. She was covered in chocolate ass and Louis wanted to fuck her hard again.

Harry grabbed the chocolate syrup from louis and shot some chocolate into Eleanor's mouth. She instantly swallowed it.

"When you have to pee I want you to tell me so you can pee it into my mouth," harry said. Eleanor liked how kinky harry was with food.

While they waited for the syrup to travel to Eleanor's bladder, eleanor dumped the remaining chocolate syrup onto her boobs.

Harrt and louis bounced up and Each took one of her boobs into their mouths. They licked all the chocolate off and sucked a little too hard because milk started coming out of her nipples. It turned into chocolate milk because of the chocolate syrup.

Soon they were all completely covered in chocolate.

"Henry I think I have to pee now." El said. And sure enough she did have to pee. He bladder told her so.

Harry laid her down on the bed and they ended up getting chocolate all over the shhets but its okay because they were rich and could buy more sheets later.

Louis moved on top of eleanors chest and started riding her. He put her whole left boob up his ass using the chocolate syrup as lube. Harry then put his mouth on her pee pee area and waited.

Within 2 seconds eleanor exploded.

"THERE SHE BLOWS" Harry cried.

Eleanor's pee shot into Harry's mouth and he drank every drop. It didn't really taste like pee it mainly tatsed like chocolate so it was good. He wiped then met louis on her chest.

Harry grabbed her right boob and pushed the whole thing into his ass too. Soon both he and louis were fucking Eleanor's boobs into their asses.

Eleanor was orgasming everytime they bounced up and down. So a lot.She was crying with pleasure. She loved valentines day and Larry. Also bread and lard.

After a few more thrust of her boobs into Larry's asses, they were coming hard into her face. It was a lot of cum but it mixed with the chocolate syrup on her face so she licked it all up within seconds.

Larry collapsed onto her and harry was about to fall alseep before louis jumped up without warning.

"Louis where are you going?" Harry cried out as louis cleaned himself and put all his clothes on.

"Harry I'm leaving you for zayn and liam." Louis said as he tied his converse with Stans face on it.

"Why are you doing this louis?"

"What happened to the extra nipples you had harry?" Louis asked as he stepped up to the door and began opening it.

"I got them removed."

Louis shook his head and harry started crying because louis was leaving forever.

Louis stepped out of his flat and looked up at the night sky. "Boy, these skies sure are empty."

He left without another word and the whisk still stuck in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V Day!!!!!


End file.
